


Letters to Juliet

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [11]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, it was so much fun writing them though, some are funny, some are serious, the letters Ashley wrote them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 11 of Chris and Ashley's life together. Here's some insight into the letters Ashley wrote for everyone to go in their baskets.
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Kudos: 2





	Letters to Juliet

_Sam,_

_From the day I met you, you have taken me under your wing. One of the first conversations we had while I was hanging out with Josh and you with Hannah I will never forget. You told me that if I ever needed someone to talk to, to get me out of trouble, to stand by my side when nobody else would, that you were always a phone call away. Over these last 9 years there have been only a handful of times where I needed you, and you kept your word every single time. So the fact I have you to stand by my side during one of the biggest days of my life means a lot. Thank you for always having my best interests at heart and loving me unconditionally. You’ve made me a better person and I can’t thank you enough for that._

_-Ash_

_\----------------------------_

_Mike,_

_I’m not gonna lie to you. When Jess first told me about her crush on you, I was extremely annoyed that she would be shallow enough to fall for a guy like you. It wasn’t until you guys broke up and I saw how much that affected someone who became like a sister to me that I realized that we needed to put our differences aside because you made her happier than I’d ever seen her. You took the shy, insecure parts of her and made her comfortable to be in her own skin because you loved her regardless. I’ve seen you become less of the arrogant dick you were in high school and grow into a loving, devoted husband and father-to-be who I now can call my friend._

_-Ash_

_P.S.- Promise you’ll take out the earplugs to help Jess take care of her every once in a while ;)_

_\----------------------------_

_Emily,_

_Thank you for helping the planning for this day become a million times less stressful. I can tell you love your job and will make all of your clients feel as special as you’ve made me feel. We haven’t always been the closest of friends, and even then you wanted to help make this day as beautiful as I know it will be. I will be sure to leave a Yelp review singing your praises when I’m in New York as long as you promise to stop getting back together with Matt (I’m not kidding)._

_-Ashley (almost) Hartley_

_\----------------------------_

_Jess,_

_I was looking through all my old stuff looking for any pictures I had from high school and I found the assignment where our nickname spawned from. It was like unlocking a distant memory. It was when we were assigned groups to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet sophomore year. I had only talked to you and Matt a handful of times but when we got paired up and had to come up with a name, Matt turned down the idea of “Matty Matt and the pimps” because he didn’t want to come off as derogatory to us. You rolled your eyes and we came up with “Tiny and the Sparkle Bitches” (with a heart to dot the I in tiny and a star in the bitches). Mr. Grehtman wouldn’t say the name out loud, but when we got the grade sheet back, he sighed and sure enough, written on it was our name (minus the detailing). It’s wild to think that it’s been 7 years since then. But you will always be Tiny and I will always be Sparkle Bitch #2 (and I’m sure your baby will end up with an equally ridiculous nickname someday)._

_-Your favorite Sparkle Bitch_

_\----------------------------_

_Josh,_

_I was really trying to dig deep and be sentimental in these letters, but when I tried to sum up our friendship, my brain kept jumping back to the time where you thought your calling was to be a rapper. I bet you thought I forgot about it, but once that memory resurfaced, I looked on YouTube and found the music video we made with one of your dad’s cameras without his permission. I thought I’d share some of those top-notch lyrics you came up with. “Sup, motherfuckers, it’s me. Joshy-Wash, the man, the OG. Give you sunshine, you know I got a pocketful. Give me everything, girl, like I’m Pitbull”. I wonder what happened to those girls you paid to be all over you while Chris and I threw movie money on you. That’s true friendship if you ask me. You should be thanking us, but for now I’ll let it slide. Enjoy the booze._

_-Smashley_

_\----------------------------_

_Matt,_

_You’re such a good friend. You wanna know why? Because when Josh was hosting that party the night Chris was grounded and everyone was trying to get me to drink, you came up to me and handed me a solo cup and whispered to me that it was water. So while everyone was getting drunk, you and I were sober sitting in one of the bedrooms talking about our favorite books and a few months later you came up to me and had read all the ones I mentioned. I asked you why and you said (and I quote), “The books people love speak volumes about who they are and what they’ve been through”. We’ve traded books back and forth ever since. I know you tell people that your favorite book is “The Great Gatsby” because it impresses people enough so they leave it at that, but that your actual favorite book is “Tuck Everlasting” because it reminds you to “not fear death, but rather the unlived life”. I filled your basket with candy so that when you inevitably feel sad about missing Alexis or even Emily, you can go watch whatever movie is playing in theaters that has the worst Rotten Tomatoes score and forget about it, if only for a few hours. I love you so much._

_-Ash_

\---------------------------

_ Nat, _

_ I couldn’t ask for a better big sister. Of all our inside jokes and things you taught me, I couldn’t thank you enough for teaching me what it looked like to be a confident adult woman. I know you weren’t always perfect and had your own stuff to deal with, but mom left during the most formative years of my life and you graciously stepped up, especially when I moved out of dad’s too. There’s a reason I knew the second I got engaged that you would be the one to be my matron of honor. Now enough of the gushy stuff. I wanted to share my favorite memory of us. Imagine this: you, me, the skating rink. You were trying to take a picture and didn’t realize there was a step down into the rink. You fell down like a cartoon character. Feet flying out from under you and landing hard on your butt. I nearly pissed myself laughing and every time I go there I think about it again, even thinking about it now I’m wheezing. Thank you for the schadenfreude.  _

_ -Mashley Potatoes _

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
